farewell kiss ENG
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Lucy can barely stand it. What if he doesn't come back? When he dies in battle? Because even if he's a strong dragon, he's still her soulmate.


**Hey, dear ones, this OS came to my mind all of a sudden. Don't ask me. I think it was because of the one fanart I saw. With Lucy as an elf and Natsu as a warrior XD Called "The Vowe" (I'm putting the link in the bio in my profile ;) ) The fanart is from Blanania. Check her work out if you haven't her skills are amazing.**

 **And since I like the Middle Ages in stories anyway and dragons, magic and swords (because they are cool, guns are simply boring). I thought to myself: why not? And now you have my writing here. I hope you like it. Tell me your opinions. I am curious about it ;) And again a big Thank you to** _ **dogsinshoes**_ **. Thank you for reading and checking my stuff.**

 **LG Z :3**

.

.

.

.

She pulled her brows together - Lucy's heart ached when Natsu didn't even look at her, his back straight and stiff. Tears burned in her eyes and her throat contracted painfully. Her heartbeat accelerated, fear classping it, making her body tremble. She tried to breathe, but couldn't get enough air. She bit her lower lip, swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to breathe. She felt as if everything was strangling her. The fine silk she was wearing, the gold jewellery that snuggled warmly against her throat. Her ears twitched slightly and her lower lip quivered as she trembled and breathed.

"N-Natsu ...", she took one step toward him, stretched out her hand and wanted to touch him when he suddenly turned around and looked at her. Determination lay in his onyx eyes and her eyes widened. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Lucy, I have to go and you know that," his voice was cold, emotionless and she shook her head slightly. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he serious? He would die! Tears rose to her eyes, burning and she distorted her face, taking some quick steps away from him. Magic pulsated in synchrony with her accelerating heartbeat, becoming stronger.

"I ...", she breathed hastily, trying to get air in, but could not. Why was it so warm here? Her gaze flew around looking for a fixed point as the first tears flowed down her cheeks. The tent was splendid, for the conditions, but neither the soft skins, nor the polished furniture or the elaborate candlesticks could drag them out of the swamp of their feelings.

Natsu's gaze became cooler and something like serenity stepped into his features. His hard, clear-cut facial features stood out more clearly and he seemed even more threatening. More like the warrior and prince, less like the gentle dragon he was to her. Her gaze glided over his body. She wanted to memorize him one last time. The candlelight made the black metal plates shimmer. The engravings were fine and hardly visible, the edges hard and sharp. Two sharp side plates stood on the rounded shoulder plates. The metal lay close to his body, emphasizing his tall figure. When she looked at him in this way, she could understand why his enemies ran away from him screaming. But she had never been afraid of Natsu before. She swallowed and breathed tremblingly. Her breath rattled and her heart burned. She had the feeling that she would never see him again.

"You ..." she started, pulling her shoulders up with her hands clinging onto each other but she didn't dare move, not blink in fear, he might be gone. She couldn't say goodbye. She knew she would break at it, would not bring the words simply over the lips. He turned his eyes to the side and sighed. His face was still lacking any feelings.

"Lucy ...", he began and his voice was calm and cool. Her heart began to bleed and her soul screamed at the sound of his voice as if he had beaten her. Again tears ran down her cheeks and she turned away her gaze, pulling her shoulder further up, turning her trembling back to him. She didn't want to see him go, how he went into one of those stupid battles. Silence fell over the tent and she closed her eyes. Her body hurt, her heart whimpered, and she felt fear filling her senses. Her ears twitched, and her hypersensitive senses heard the whisper of the cold wind, the creaking of the tarpaulins, the neighing of the horses. The clang of metal and the screeching scraping of the grindstones sent cold shivers down her back. The high tones were painful in her sensitive sidhe ears and she felt the urge to go down the small hill and to the forge to inflict the same pain on the men. But as always, she resisted the urge.

And then she felt warm, rough fingers on her skin. She opened her eyes and froze. Her back tightened, her posture cramped and got tense - Lucy swallowed. And then his hot breath blew over her neck. Before she could retreat, flee from him, he pressed his lips to her throat and wrapped his armored arms around her body. He was so taller than she felt, towering over her by a good two heads and had to bend down to her. Lucy closed her eyes and a whimper escaped her lips. Heat crawled boiling through her body, spread inside her and set fire to her abdomen. Her lap contracted in sweet pain and she felt his smile on her throat. Goosebumps spread over her body and without her wanting them, her body relaxed on its own, becoming soft and yielding. Her breasts tightened, and her nipples hardened, rising expectantly. But Natsu didn't make any effort to take her, just held her tight.

"I'll be back, Soulmate. I swear on our bond", he whispered, and his voice became deeper, rougher. She whimpered again and pressed her thighs together. Her body reacted to the sound of his voice, his warmth warning part of his dragon nature.

"When you die, I'll bring you back and rip your ass up to your ears," she growled and he laughed softly, then he kissed her neck again, pulling a gentle trail of kisses across her throat, across her tender cheek structure. She turned to him and he sealed her lips with his, pulling her into a gentle, loving kiss full of promises, love and passion. She stretched out towards him, stood on her toes and pressed herself against him. The cold metal seemed to suck the heat of Natsu out of her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clawing her fingers into the long salmon hair. His hands possessively lay on her hips and pulled her closer. Her heartbeat hammered loudly and almost painfully fast against her ribs, pulling his hair and a deep rumble rolled up his throat. Panting, he tore himself away from the kiss, his cheeks shimmering and lust had turned his irides into a deep golden yellow. From the pupil blood-red lines frayed and his pupils had become long slits. A broad grin spread across her lips and she licked her lips.

"Lucy ... you play with the fire", he growled and his voice sounded distorted, deeper and more rumbling. She woke the dragon nature in him and today there would clearly be a lot of dead and even more blood. She knew it and she was only afraid for him and his life, had no pity whatsoever for the enemy. A deep purr rolled up her throat and she leaned forward, giving him a deep insight into what belonged to him.

"Oh ... as if that would bother me", the grin on her lips became seductive and the chocolate brown of her soul mirror colored itself in a bright violet, while magic from just this shone. A seductive grin put himself on his lips and his pointed fangs flashed in the soft candle light. He slowly bent down to her again, embracing her face with his big hands. And though he was so tall and strong, though he could crush her without much effort, he was incredibly gentle. Lucy purred and wanted to jump on him and drag him between the skins. She didn't want to let him go, didn't want to put him in danger out there, but she knew that she couldn't stop him, that he would still go. His fingers were rough and she felt the callouses testifying to his work as a warrior. Only millimetres separated their lips as a loud clearing of the throat separated togetherness.

"Highness, the army is ready to move out."

The words had the same effect as a bucket of ice water. Lucy's body became rigid and Natsu paused. He closed his eyes, then pulled her towards him and she heard him burying the face on her neck and in her hair. She tilted her head to the side, gave him more room and swallowed easily. She felt the burning of tears in her eyes again. He inhaled her fragrance, drove his fangs over her tender skin and then pressed a possessive kiss on her artery and on the bulging scar he had left on the first mating. Then he straightened up and looked down at her.

"I'll be right there," he said loud and clear and knew he was talking to his general. Tears came to her eyes and she swallowed violently. He bent down to her, breathed a quick kiss on her lips and finally detached himself from her. Her stomach contracted painfully and her throat closed. She knew he was strong. And yet she couldn't help herself. Natsu turned away, reached for his helmet, for his weapons and then he stepped through the tent flap, leaving her alone. She pressed her lips together, felt all the warmth slipping out of her body and how the icy cold crept back into her limbs, filling them. Her heartbeat pounded painfully loud against her ribs, blood rushing in her ears, and her breathing was rattled. Then the loud, booming war horn sounded. The sound was so deep, so powerful that the ground vibrated. Crockery clanked, and was swept off the table by the violent vibration of the war horn. Lucy burst into tears, her legs denied her service, and she crashed onto the cold floor unchecked. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried and began to pray to every god and goddess that he return safe from battle and not leave her alone.


End file.
